Legends of Magic Issue 10
My Little Pony: Legends of Magic #10 is the tenth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Legends of Magic comic series. In the issue, Stygian recruits Flash Magnus and Somnambula on his quest to save his village from the sirens. Summary Picking up where the previous issue left off, Flash Magnus and the Cloudsdale Royal Legion prepare to go to war with dragons over a territorial dispute. When Stygian interrupts the impending battle, Flash tells him to flee the battlefield and go home. Only after Rockhoof shouts angrily at Flash and the dragons' leader does Flash finally decide to hear them out. As Stygian explains to Flash Magnus that they need his help to save Stygian's village from the Dazzlings, Mage Meadowbrook looks awestruck at the dragons and notices that some of them might be sick. At Rockhoof's encouragement, Meadowbrook approaches the dragons to talk to them and try to help. Flash tells Stygian that he is too busy defending the skies of Equestria to help him, but by the time he is ready to go to war, the dragons have started flying away. Meadowbrook explains that the dragons have come south in search of a plant to cure their "wingbreak", which is causing their wings to decompose. However, Meadowbrook recognized the malady as scalerot and gave the dragons her own remedy for it and told them how to make it. With war between Pegasi and dragons averted, Flash Magnus is able to join Stygian and his friends on their mission. As the four set out to recruit more heroes, Meadowbrook asks Rockhoof how he knew she could help the dragons. Rockhoof tells her she's a good pony who cares about other creatures and has a good head on her shoulders, and Meadowbrook thanks him for the praise and confidence. As they travel further south into a village in the desert, Stygian explains to Flash that each hero he is recruiting embodies a certain "element" required to save the world. His musings are interrupted, however, by the sudden appearance of brain-craving mummies. Rockhoof, Flash, and Meadowbrook fend off the mindless horde, but Stygian notices something off about their behavior—their aggression and hunger for brains make them seem more like zombies than mummies. Before the mummies overwhelm the group, they are saved by the legendary pony Somnambula. She explains that, just as Stygian theorized, the mummies are not really mummies but rather illusions being projected by someone wearing a cursed artifact. Somnambula asks the ponies if they know how to crack an emerald, and Stygian comes up with the idea of exposing it to extreme heat or cold. Once Flash pinpoints the mummy wearing an emerald brooch, Rockhoof flings Somnambula at them with his shovel, and she freezes the emerald with one of Meadowbrook's freezing potions. The emerald cracks, and Prince Hisan is freed from its curse. With the prince saved and the mummies defeated, Somnambula eagerly joins Stygian's team of heroes, and Stygian says their next destination is a greenhouse. Meanwhile, in her village in Eastern Equestria, Mistmane says farewell to her plants before she leaves on her mission to spread beauty to the rest of the world. However, the plants suddenly come to life, and Mistmane is swallowed whole by a giant Venus flytrap. Quotes :Flash Magnus: The treaty is clear, if dragons cross this line they are at war with the Pegasi and our allies! And the Royal Legion will allow you to go no further! :Royal Legion: HUZZAH! :Dragon Leader: Listen to you! Flash Magnus thinks he's some kind of hero just for surviving going up against the dragons. You may have wings, pony, but the skies belong to the dragons. You get in our way, you get burned. :Dragons: YEAAAAH! :Rockhoof: Listen here, you overgrown iguana, nopony was talking to you. Why don't you fly on back to a cave where no one has to look at your ugly mug? And, pretty pony, you wanna talk about unwise? Continuing to ignore Rockhoof, hero of the north, is about the unwisest thing any pony has ever done! Now get your feathered flank down here! :Dragon Leader: You want me to toast him? :Flash Magnus: I guess I have to deal with this. Can you give me a minute? :Dragon Leader: Sure, buddy. :Mage Meadowbrook: How did you know I could help with the dragons? I never would have thought I could. :Rockhoof: I didn't for sure, but I had an inkling. You're a good pony. You care about other creatures. I saw how the animals in the swamp respected you. I learned a long time ago, sometimes taking time to find out what your "enemy" wants proves they were never an enemy to begin with. And you got a good head on your shoulders, like Stygian there. I figured with one of you talking to the Pegasi and one talking to the dragons, one of you would figure it out. :Mage Meadowbrook: Thanks, Rockhoof. You're a good friend. :Stygian: I guess we can just stay back and let them wrap this up, huh? :Mage Meadowbrook: Speak for yourself! I've been spoilin' for a fight! :Somnambula: Greetings! I am Somnambula! It is a relief to see somepony not wrapped in bandages! :Somnambula: Once the day is saved, I can join your little group. :Stygian: Wait, how did you know we were making a group? :Somnambula: A team full of ponies this super does not simply happen. I thought it was—''ooooob-viiiii-oooooous!'' :Somnambula: So, what is the plan, new team? Are we taking back the streets? Protecting those who hate and fear us? Bringing together Equestria's mightiest heroes to face a common threat? :Stygian: I guess mostly that last one. :Somnambula: Fantastic! What is next! A living island? Time travel? Space?